


Like A Shooting Star

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, no.”
	</p><p>“Stiles, please. I promise it’ll be worth it,” Derek said, trying to sound convincing. He even added a raised eyebrow. Stiles always fell for the raised eyebrow.
	</p><p>“Derek, I’m not putting on the blindfold.”
	</p><p>Apparently not always…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Shooting Star

“Derek, no.” 

“Stiles, please. I promise it’ll be worth it,” Derek said, trying to sound convincing. He even added a raised eyebrow. Stiles always fell for the raised eyebrow. 

“Derek, I’m not putting on the blindfold.” 

Apparently not always… 

“Stiles…” 

“Derek, it’s not even for sexy times.” 

“It could be used later, but first, you have to put it on now and use it for the reason I got it.” 

Derek shoved the thin piece of black material toward Stiles. Stiles curled his long fingers into fists to avoid Derek shoving it in his hands. Derek, instead, walked behind Stiles and worked on tying it around his face. Stiles turned his head to try and fight it, but Derek was faster than he was. 

“I better get an amazing blowjob for not hating you right now.” 

“Aren’t they all amazing?” Derek said as he finished tying and walked away. 

“Not the point. You know exactly what I mean.” 

“Fine, Stiles, I will blow you until you’re dizzy.” 

“Excellent,” Stiles half-whispered. 

“What?” Derek questioned. 

“I said excellent.” 

“Oh. Please use a normal speaking voice or I can barely hear you.” 

“Um… You’re aware of your nifty wolf hearing, right? The reason I can’t, well shouldn’t, say things under my breath… not that it’s ever stopped me.” 

“I didn’t get that last bit.” 

“It wasn’t anything important, but seriously, what the-” Stiles began to move the blindfold, but Derek grabbed his hands to stop him. 

“I have ear plugs in. Now, leave the blindfold alone.” 

“Ear plugs? Why? Am I that annoying? Oh god, you’ve finally gotten sick of me. You’re trying to tune me out. I mean, I know I never shut up and I-” 

Derek moved to kiss Stiles, muffling whatever else he was going to say. 

“Stiles,” he began, “I’m not trying to tune you out. It’ll make sense in a bit.” 

Stiles let out an over dramatic sigh- Hey! No one ever accused him of being subtle- and said okay. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Derek, of course I trust you, but this-” 

“Just leave the mask alone and wait a second.” 

“Ugh. I find all of this very odd, just so you know.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, Stiles heard Derek messing with a few things. His shoes squeaked as he rocked back and forth in place. 

“Stiles, I can tell you’re trying to peek.” 

Stiles’ hand flew immediately back to his side, “Was not.” 

“Then why did your heartbeat speed up? Don’t make me handcuff you as well.” 

“Really Derek? You can’t just say things like that. You know what kinky talk does to me.” 

“Control yourself, Stiles.” 

Easy for Derek to say. Stiles had the libido of a teenager younger than himself. It only took a couple minutes of thinking about the wrong thing for things to… happen. Derek rarely made Stiles control it. Usually he was all for it. These things happen when one of you has Stiles’ libido and the other has the libido of a werewolf. 

Stiles fought off the erection and then heard Derek talking to himself. Stiles picked up on one word—Cookies. 

“Cookies! You have cookies?” 

“Yes, Stiles, I have cookies. If I give you one, will you promise to stop fighting and just go with tonight? I promise you’re gonna love it.” 

“Yes! Cookie me!” 

Stiles opened his mouth and felt warm chocolate chip cookie hit his tongue. 

“Always with the obscene noises as you eat.” 

“You love it. It makes you smile.” 

“It makes me something.” 

“Aw, Sourwolf, a sex joke? Tonight must be important!” 

“Shut up, Stiles.” 

“I’m gonna pick you up now.” 

“Okay, although you know looking is free, but touching’s gonna cost- Hey! Handsy McGee. Paws off the butt if you aren’t gonna do anything fun with it.” 

“Later, Stiles. Now, I gave you a cookie, shut up and cooperate.” 

“You sure know how to sweet talk a girl…” 

“Stiles…” 

“Fine. Shutting up.” 

Stiles felt the blood rushing to his head and realized, again, why he hated being carried like this. 

“Why am I being carried like this? I wanna be carried like the princess I am.” 

“Stiles, Jackson was the princess and he’s gone. You can deal. Besides, we’re almost outside.” 

Not thirty seconds later, Stiles felt the cool summer air hit his face. It felt amazing outside and he could hear all the bug noises. He was just taking a nice deep breath of summer when Derek set him down. 

“Stay here,” Derek ordered. 

Stiles, for the first time tonight, did as he was told without fighting back at all. He heard the door open and he waited. And waited. 

Finally, Derek told him to watch his step and helped him into the car. A car that was familiar, but more to Stiles than to Derek. 

“Derek, are we in the jeep?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Should I ask?” 

“You really think I was gonna take that sensible piece of junk you asked me to get? I like your hunk of junk more.” 

“Be nice. She can hear you.” 

As Derek turned the key to start the jeep and switch gears, Stiles spoke, “Remember, she sticks in-” 

“Reverse, I know. I’ve driven it.” 

“Fine, fine. Don’t get snarky.” 

“I didn’t even look at you and I know you stuck your tongue out.” 

“Did not.” 

He had, but Derek didn’t need to be proven right. After that, Neon Trees came on and he began singing along, very off key. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Derek was mouthing the words along with him. 

Several bumps and turns later, they seemed to be at their destination. Stiles heard low voices around the jeep, but couldn’t pick out any in particular. 

Derek got out and opened Stiles’ door to help him get out. Derek got him to the ground and, again, said “Stay here,” and, after a pause, added, “No peeking.” 

It’s like he could read Stiles’ mind. Instead of peeking, Stiles focused on his hearing and smelling. He thought he smelled fries, but couldn’t be sure. He heard more quiet voices, but heard Derek shush them before he could pick any out. 

He felt people walk past him before Derek finally said it was safe to remove the blindfold. 

The blindfold had barely left his eyes before he began to speak, “Oh, my god. Is that mom’s-” 

“Yeah, Stiles, that’s mom’s picnic basket.” 

Stiles turned around to see everyone, including his dad, who’d just spoken. Stiles threw his arms around his dad. 

“Dad, why’d you pull it out? We stopped using it after that year, after…” Stiles’ voice trailed off and everyone knew not to say anything about why. Everyone knew why. 

“Stiles, your mom loved having us together for the fourth. She said it was meant for family. We spent so many years as just the two of us, but look now kid. Look at all these people. Stiles, this is our family. And it’s huge! We’re so lucky to have this and I know your mom would be upset if we didn’t take advantage of it. Now, go hug everyone else.” 

Stiles, for the second time tonight, did as instructed. He hugged Lydia, Allison, Mrs. McCall, Isaac, Derek, and Scott. He didn’t get overly emotional until Scott told him he loved him. Stiles said it back and wiped away the forming wetness. 

“Stiles,” his dad said, “there’s curly fries in the basket.” 

That’s all it took. Stiles launched himself at it and grabbed fries, shoveling them into his face. 

“Again with the obscene noises.” 

“Shut it, Derek.” Stiles said with his mouth full, “Fries!” 

“Whatever.” 

Derek tossed earplugs to Scott and Isaac. 

“Why do you need those?” Stiles asked, fries spilling from his mouth. 

“Werewolf hearing, remember? You think fireworks are loud to your human ears?” 

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” 

Stiles then returned to his fries, his glorious, greasy fries. 

After about an hour of hanging out, and Scott and Isaac giving each other looks while the other was looking away, the first firework went off. About five seconds later, the squeal of a second could be heard. Then it really began. Stiles looked around as the colors splayed themselves across everyone’s faces. 

He reached out and squeezed Derek’s hand, noting that it made him smile wider. Stiles made a note to remember that smile. Stiles saw Derek lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek and turned to meet his mouth. He could feel the shock and almost immediate relax of Derek’s mouth on his. Stiles pulled away in a rush, leaving Derek with a questioning look on his face. 

“The finale. I love you and all, but I’m not missing this.” 

“Stiles…” 

“Hush, Derek.” 

“Stiles, you just said you--” 

“Love you, yes. Now-- Oh my god, I just told you I loved you. Um, we’re gonna talk about this later.” 

“Stiles, I--” 

“Derek, hush,” Stiles threw his hand over Derek’s mouth mid-sentence. “Later.” 

Derek dropped it after that. Stiles kept his eyes glued to the booms of color in the sky. It was mesmerizing. Stiles didn’t remember being this happy since before his mom died. He really was thankful for the family he had built around him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I get to drive home,” Stiles said on the way to the jeep. He’d hugged everyone and told them how incredible tonight was. He told his dad he would text him when they arrived at the apartment and not a second later. His dad had grabbed the picnic basket to take home with him. Unlocking his door, Stiles climbed in and reached over to unlock Derek’s door. 

“So, you love me?” Derek said as he adjusted himself in the seat. 

“Already? I don’t get a second to breathe? I said it in haste. I’m sorry. It probably seems really rushed. You can ignore it. This is me granting permission to pretend you heard nothing. I won’t be upset. I’m sor-” 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Of course I did.” 

“Good. I love you too.” 

“You- You do?” 

“Of course I do. Why else would I have agreed to your dad’s plan to bust out your mom’s basket and gather everyone together?” 

“This was- My dad planned all of this?” 

“Yeah, he wanted you to realize that you have more family than just him. You have an entire group of people that loves you.” 

“I knew I did. I just never realized.” 

“We love you, Stiles. All of us. Now, get us home.” 

“Hold on, let me bask for a second.” 

“You’ll bask better at home.” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Stiles turned the key and the engine roared to life. They were the last to leave. 

When Stiles got home, he changed into pajama pants and climbed into bed, where Derek was already curled up. This time, when he leaned down to kiss Derek’s cheek, Derek turned to meet his lips. 

“Goodnight Derek.” 

“Goodnight Stiles, I love you.” 

Stiles beamed as he replied, “I love you too.” 

Stiles began to fall asleep replaying the last few hours. He had a great family, an amazing boyfriend, and he got all of Derek Hale’s million dollar smiles. Right before he fell asleep, he remembered, “Oh! And I expect that blindfold to make it’s way into sexy times.” 

“Of course, Stiles.” 

“And that blowjob.” 

“Goodnight Stiles.” 

“Goodnight Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned that I suck at finishing things that are really long. I lose interest, but this is just a short little thing. I wanted to do something for the fourth of July. Allison and Scott aren't together in this. They're just friends. Scott and Isaac are obviously interested in each other. Ya know, everyone in Beacon Hills is all fluid sexuality. This boils down to fluff. That's all it is. It's just Sterek fluff. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you're still waiting for me to finish 'We Need To Talk', I'm really sorry. I may not finish writing it, but it's all set up. I just have zero desire to get to it. Please continue to have faith that I will write more. It just won't be that. If I typed something wrong in this, let me know.
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> PS. The title is from Tell Me You Love Me by Neon Trees


End file.
